Capitol life isn't always as it seems
by Necko
Summary: 18 year old Mileena Aldaine has known luxury capitol life since she was born. Although things shes learned of the past from her uncle has made her question the motions of capitol life, maybe it's enough to defy the capitol during an uprising.


I woke up in my room at my uncles house. He lives in a large house in the capitol. It's only us that live here. They probably assumed that my uncle would have a family at some point but that hadn't happened. He did have some space that he used for entertainment but a lot of it was used as storage for what some people would call outdated relics. My room had the same style of the rest of the house, elaborate molding and a spacious layout but also had secret panels usually used to store food and things but it's used as more storage for the odd things my uncle tends to bring home.

I rolled over glancing at the clock. It read 9:37 am. I stretched my arms over my head. The reaping was today. Not that it affected me much. I was safe and sound tucked away in the capitol. I was to watch the reapings live on television from the comfort of my own home. I pulled myself out of bed, sliding out of the silken sheets that could only be found in the capitol. I counted my lucky stars everyday that I had been born in the capitol and not in one of the districts. I would never know what it was like to go through one of the reapings first hand.

I padded across my room pulling on a mid length robe made of silk much like my bed sheets and left my bed room. I slid down the banister to the ground floor of the house and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Nick." My uncles full names was Nicola but I just called him Nick. "What's on the schedule today?" I asked.

"We were invited to Seneca Cranes house today to watch the reapings. We should probably go, it's been a while since you've gone through the motions of capitol life. You don't want them to suspect anything." My uncle informed me.

I chuckled. "Yeah too much information." My uncle laughed a long with me. It was true. My uncle and I; along with the other historians and their families, were always under intense scrutiny from many in the capitol for the amount of information we know about the past and the resources we have accumulated so we have to be careful to keep up appearances although we think it is rather ridiculous. Does it really matter to the capitol how much time we spend watching ancient episodes of Lost? "We might be the ones to start an uprising. Not like the starving districts would try anything first." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well you know how all of this goes. We've got to go. We can't miss the reaping it's an annual event." My uncle told me as he rinsed his dishes before leaving them in the dish washer.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "What time?" I asked.

"The first reaping starts at 2 so we should be there by 1:30." My uncle told me before leaving the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and peered inside. My uncle and I avoided a lot of help around the house in the mornings so we always made our own breakfast. I grabbed some black berries and took the oatmeal out of the cupboard quickly making myself a bowl and then dropping the black berries on top. I stationed myself in a chair in the sun room off the kitchen. It seemed like a completely normal day. The reapings were never anything out of the ordinary here. There wasn't much for special events. Parties were regular in the capitol but the Hunger Games was just another form of entertainment for them. It was like the return of a Television show after a break between seasons.

I finished my oatmeal and then made my way back to my room to get ready. This was sure to be a formal event. The reapings always were. The parties were just another chance to show yourself off and eat a lot of food. I jumped in the shower first, carefully shampooing my hair then the conditioner followed by me quickly shaving my legs. I left the shower and started the elaborate process that always proceeded parties like this.

When I was finished I hadn't done much, well compared to others would have done. My long red velvet hair was in a single braid wrapped into a bun high on my head. My bangs were left to hang over my forehead. I had applied a bronze colored shadow to my lids, enough to be noticed and make my green eyes stand out but not enough to look gaudy by my opinion. I had applied a little black eye liner to my upper lash line and finished off my eyes with some mascara on the top and bottom lashes. I applied a light blush to my cheeks and a reddish pink color to my lips a few shades darker to my own. My dress was a long purple dress with a couple flowers at the bottom and a plain halter top. I paired it with heels to make my small 5'2 frame seem a little taller and deemed myself presentable for a daytime party. There was sure to be a party leading into the night but I had lessons in the morning to attend to so I would have a way to weasel myself out of the after party party.

I left my room just in time. My uncle was just walking into the front foyer to leave. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him out to the car. My uncle was certainly a very well paid man by the capitol. He was one of the few historians in the capitol so we weren't lacking in anything. Not like anyone in the capitol _was_ lacking of anything but in their eyes there was always more out there and something better than what they had that they needed. For an event like this we had a driver so we both got into the back of the car and were on our way.

Senecas house was a large estate. With him being the head games maker he was sure to have nothing short of luxury. We got out of the car and had the driver park. "Nicola so glad you and Mileena could make it." Seneca smiled. He turned to me placing his hand on my shoulder as he did. I wanted to shrink away but I had to keep face. I couldn't give my uncle a bad name. "I was starting to think you were spending too much time studying Mileena. If you spend to much time with those scientists you'll miss all the parties.".

"Someone has to look out for the people of the capitol. I'm just trying to find my place here." I told him with an innocent smile "There are lots of discoveries to be made that can only be made in the capitol.".

"Of course, of course." Seneca agreed and removed his hand from my shoulder. "Come in and join the party the reaping in district 1 starts in less than 15 minutes.". We passed him and made our way through the house to the large TV room. Anyone who was anyone was here, even including president Snow. My uncle was waved over by a few of the men he worked with and I was left to wander until I found someone I knew. Eventually I found a couple of my friends from the capitol. Moxxie and Whisper. They weren't like the others in the capitol. Although they did embrace the capitol way of life more than I did their relatives were also historians with my uncle Moxxies father and Whispers grandfather both worked with my uncle.

"Hey." I greeted them. They both turned and smiled. They were both a little more done up than me. Moxxie sporting a bright green wig and Whisper had gold designs outlining her eyes but we were definitely a step short of the others here.

"Glad you could make it." Whisper said "We needed someone sane around here to talk to." She added the last part while leaning in so only Moxxie and I could hear. We all laughed and nodded. We could only stand most of the people around here for so long and then it got too tiring. There weren't too many people around here we hung out with; mostly just our professors, the other historians and some of their children, and a couple people in our classes, other than them most of the people we met we spent as little time conversing with as possible.

We soon heard the telecast that signaled the reaping were about to start. Everyone moved to a seat near the television. The three of us chose to sit in the back on a few plush stools.

As per usual district 1 was first, followed by two, then three and so on and so forth. Not much was different. The first four districts were always the same. The children would be trained from the time they were old enough to hold a weapon to fight and kill. They would get their names entered as many times as they could. Sometimes a child who hadn't been trained for the hunger games would be chose but that wasn't very often and once again just like normal they didn't disappoint.

As the number of the district went up so did the desperation when they were chosen. To anyone who had half a brain it was obvious that the conditions in the districts were much worse than here. It was certainly hard to train for the Hunger Games when you spent most of your time being hungry yourself. The victors in the poorer districts were few and far between. They were usually only there for the entertainment.

All was going as planned until district 12. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie announced. I remembered Effie I had met her a few times. She desperately wanted to be moved to another district. Her and her district are the butt of a lot of jokes. They hadn't had a victor in far too long. "Ladies first!". She walks to the other side of the stage reaching in the large glass ball that held the slips of paper which held the names of all of the girls 12 to 18 in district 12 at least once and pulled out a paper. She walked back to the podium and smoothed out the slip. Clearing her throat lightly she looked back at the crowd "Primrose Everdeen." She called in her high voice.

The girl who stepped forward was small. She had blonde hair and blue eyes unlike the dark features of many of the district twelve residents. She didn't look like she could be over 13 if she wasn't 12. If I didn't know she was old enough for her name to be drawn I would have thought she was 10 or 11. She looked scared to death. My heart went out to her as everyone in the room watched with baited breath.

"Prim!" A shout from the other side of the crowd. A camera quickly spins around and focuses on a girl running through the crowd. She had long black hair and grey eyes with an olive skin creating a much different look than the girl who was chosen. "Prim!" She called again. She grabbed the young girl who was chosen and pushed her behind her. "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute!." she gasped.

A startled cry goes through the room and it's like a shock wave. There hasn't been a volunteer in district twelve or anywhere really in a long time. Who in their right mind would? Murmuring could be heard all around the room. Moxxie, Whisper, and I glanced at each other. We all wore the same shocked expression.

"Lovely!" Says Effie. Someone from up in the front of the room shushed everyone. "But I do believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forth then we, um..." She wasn't sure what to do. As I said before this certainly doesn't happen often. Anyone chosen is either a career and would not have anyone volunteer for them or written off as dead on the spot.

"What does it matter?" The Mayor asks from the side of the stage. I had met him only once when I was younger. I didn't remember his name but I remembered his face. "What does it matter?" He repeats when no one responds "Let her come forward.".

The little girl originally chosen starts screaming hysterically wrapping her arms around the girl who volunteered. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!". She must have known her. At least a friend. The camera had now zoomed in on the two girls.

"Prim, let go," The girl says harshly. She looks like she is trying to hold back tears. I would be too. "Let go!".

A boy walks over from the side and starts trying to pull the would be tribute off the volunteers back. The young girl thrashes and sobs in his arms. "Up you go Katnip." He says to the dark haired girl. I almost start crying right then and there. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary. There were a few sniffs heard around the room and I could see a few faces tearing up, but it wasn't from empathy. It was the sympathy one would feel watching a movie. These people didn't really care. When the games are to be aired they will forget about this and the only thing they will care about is who has the bloodiest death. The dark haired girl climbs the steps with stiff legs standing by Effie.

"Well, bravo!" Effie smiles "That's the spirit of the games. What's your name?".

The poor girl looks like she is about to throw up, which probably isn't far from the truth. "Katniss Everdeen." She chokes out.

"I bet your buttons that was your sister. Don't want to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie trills. Her capitol accent stood out in stark contrast to Katniss and her little sister. No one moves a muscle. I wouldn't clap either. Not if I was there.

The camera focused on a man. He had his three middle fingers and holds it out to Katniss. He is followed by another touching their three middle fingers to their lips and then holding them out to Katiniss, then another, another, and soon the entire crowd has their hands raised.

"I like her!" A voice from the other side of the stage shouts. It's Haymitch, the one victor from district 12 in a very long time. He was habitually drunk and most people didn't pay him much attention anymore. "Lots of..." He pauses trying to think of a word "spunk!" He finishes. "More than you!" he shouts and makes his way to the front of the stage "More than you!" He shouts again pointing directly at the camera. He then falls right of the stage.

Much of the room erupts into laughter at seeing him make a fool of himself for what was probably the millionth time today considering his constant state of intoxication. There was only a small number of people in the room only chuckling along. That group included me, Whisper, Moxxie, my uncle and his colleges and a couple of their family members that were scattered around the room. No one could be sure who exactly he was talking to, whether it was the audience or those directly in the capitol. Still shivers ran down my spine. Would I ever take the place of a family member in the Hunger Games? I had no idea. I didn't have any brothers or sisters much less any that were the right age to be chosen. I try to think if I would do the same for any of my friends. It's not like we have very many skills useful for the games. We would probably be a few of the first to be picked off. Just the idea of it made me uneasy. If something were to happen would I be ready for it?

After all the commotion with that was done they quickly picked a male tribute for district 12 as well. A medium height ashy blonde with a stocky build. It was hard to tell what the odds were for these two. Although the girl looked rather small and the boy looked scared to death. Many of the districts that far out were lacking in skill coming into the games. They didn't have the time to train like the careers did or the resources to stay healthy enough. Many of them looked half starved to death. The mining district wasn't really a place to learn valuable skills either. The only thing they had was their mining and one couldn't work in the mines until 18 so any skills they could learn they wouldn't until after they were too old to qualify. It was a shame. Everyone was amazed at how Haymitch won years ago.

After some initial chatter about who we thought was going to win the party had quickly started to turn into the after party. Large platters of food were brought out and some people moved into different rooms. "I should probably get going." I told Whisper and Moxxie. "I really do have classes in the morning and as you can see I'm not really dressed for a formal capitol party.".

Whisper chuckled along with Moxxie. "Okay." Whisper nodded "We'll see you tomorrow then." Her and Moxxie waved as I left. The driver pulled up and I got into the back of the car. There were a few people leaving. A lot of them were younger teenagers who the adults probably didn't want around for the after party.

When I got back home I changed from my dress into pajamas. Although it was only just before dinner I had decided that instead of changing and then putting them on later I would skip a step. I traveled back downstairs to find something to eat for dinner. Since my uncle had planned to stay at the party we didn't schedule anyone to be here to make dinner since there was only going to be one of us in the house. It was just me and an avox or two around to clean the house.

I thought more about the girl who volunteered to be tribute. It had been a long time since any one volunteered as tribute much less is district twelve. I don't think that had happened once in my entire life. I couldn't imagine what was going through their mind. Didn't they have any sense of self preservation? Isn't it only human? Maybe it was just me. I have never had someone who I had ever been in the position to have to give something up for, much less to offer my own life in place of theirs. To offer up your own life to be a sacrifice in place of another.

I shook my head in attempt to shake away the thoughts. Even the thoughts of trying to put myself in the scenarios I had seen on the big screen made my hair stand on end. I set myself back to the task at hand of finding dinner. Pretty soon the entire capitol would be enamored will everything that is The Hunger Games, I will certainly have enough time to think of it then.

I grabbed some left over chicken and cheesy potatoes from the other night and warmed them up in the oven. I also made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I chose a seat in the sun room again, I didn't like sitting in the large dinning room when I was home alone. Most of the time my uncle and I ate in the sun room or at the island in the kitchen instead of the large dining room unless we had company. Other times it was a bit over kill with just us.

I quickly finished my meal and left the kitchen. There would be a lot of people eating much more than I did tonight and they wouldn't necessarily be keeping it all if you know what I mean. I hated that they did that. Why would you fill then empty your stomach so many times when there are many people out there who can't even fill their stomachs once and would never dream of throwing it all back up again.

It was still pretty early and contrary to what I told every one before I didn't really need to get to bed until midnight by the latest but I didn't want to stay at that party either. Capitol parties usually wasn't my thing.

Instead of partying I decided to watch a movie. I walked downstairs and into the basement. When we had company over we generally kept them upstairs so downstairs was were we kept a lot of the things that my uncle got from work. I walked over to the television and scanned the titles of the old movies on the shelf to my right.

After a little while I picked a DVD off the shelf, Freaky Friday. The movie was old beyond belief. No one would be caught dead wearing what they wore in the movie now and just walking outside it looked almost nothing like it did then. But that's if you consider the presence of buildings and roads similar enough to earn the almost.

I started the movie and stretched out on the couch. I wanted to forget about the reapings today. Soon enough it would all be on television and for the most part everyone will be doing nothing but watching the games for a large part of the day. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't real. It's hard to watch the games knowing it's actual people there in the games and not just actors who will go home unharmed at the end of the day. I let my mind drift away and to the movie after that. It seemed to work, at least for tonight.


End file.
